Political Penguin Party
Political Penguin Party is an episode of the 64th season. In this episode, Dr. Flop invites The Penguins over to his igloo. Starring *The Penguins Featuring *Dr. Flop Appearances *The Zebra *Quacks Plot Icy is seen walking up to his mailbox to check if he has any mail. He opens the mailbox and sees a small letter in the mailbox. He opens the letter and sees it's an invitation to a party. Icy tells Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus to come with him to the party, but they all say they're busy. Icy sighs, then goes there on his own. Meanwhile, Dr. Flop is seen sitting on a throne made of ice. On his huge monitor, he sees Icy going up to an igloo and gets excited. He hears knocking on his igloo and turns off his monitor. He gets up and puts his guns away. He answers the door, shocking Icy. Icy prepares to punch Dr. Flop, who tells him he invited him to his igloo as a peace offering. Icy sighs, then comes in. He sees how big of a base Dr. Flop has and examines the place for any traps. Dr. Flop tells Icy there are no traps, making Icy even more suspicious. Dr. Flop shows Icy a picture of him and Quacks as teenagers. Icy asks Dr. Flop how he knows Quacks, and Dr. Flop tells Icy he's known him ever since he and Quacks were in the navy. Dr. Flop pulls out a chair for Icy to sit on and sits down on a chair as well. He serves Icy and himself some fish, which Dr. Flop dines on. Icy reluctantly eats one of the fish, worried it might have poison in it. An oysterbot appears next to Dr. Flop with a glass pitcher of beer in it. Dr. Flop picks up the pitcher and sends the oysterbot away. He pours Icy and Dr. Flop a glass of beer and they drink up. Eggy is seen pacing back and forth, worried. Freezer slaps Eggy across the face and tells Arcticus to pinpoint Icy's location. Arcticus finds Icy's location, being in Dr. Flop's igloo, and tells the others to go there. The others leave and Arcticus quickly follows them. They break through Dr. Flop's igloo to see Dr. Flop and Icy drinking beer in small teacups. He greets the other penguins joyfully, who are now confused. They slowly back away and go outside. Arcticus realizes he dropped something in Dr. Flop's igloo and comes back in to see Dr. Flop and Icy fighting. Arcticus is quickly chased away by Dr. Flop's oysterbots. Icy sees the controls for the oysterbots in Dr. Flop's pocket and takes it from him. He sets the dial onto walruses, and the oysterbots chase after and devour Dr. Flop in a very gruesome manner. Icy walks outside, battle scarred. The camera then pans and zooms onto Dr. Flop's mutilated body, who opens his glass eye dramatically. The episode ends with an oysterbot hopping onto the screen with rope tied to it, indicating that Dr. Flop did indeed die, and that an oysterbot was controlling his eyelids like a puppet. It then hops through the iris, slicing the rope in half. Deaths *Dr. Flop is devoured by oysterbots. Trivia *The Zebra was seen dressed as a sailor, stalking Quacks and Dr. Flop in the photo of them in the navy. **This may mean The Zebra was also in the navy at one point in his life, or that he was dressed as a sailor to stalk Dr. Flop and Quacks. *This episode slightly explains Dr. Flop and Quacks' past. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 64 Episodes